


Nights

by nekoinblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Married Life, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: 10 nights in the Elric-Rockwell family.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Nights

#1

After such a long, busy and happy wedding ceremony, Edward thought Winry would be too tired to celebrate their honeymoon that night. He had already postpone his plans, before feeling her hands and arms crossing his naked chest when he was on the shower and her breasts on his wet back. Under the warm water and surrounded by steam, they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

#2

After Edward returned home for good, sometimes he would have terrible nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and painting. Winry would just hold him tight, silently, rubbing his back until he was able to sleep again. When she was pregnant with their first child, he would fall sleep holding her crescent belly and was never affected by bad dreams since then.

#3

When Christopher was born, Ed was the one who would woke up and take the baby from the crib to change his diapers or bring him to Winry to be fed. She protested they should split the responsibilities so he could also rest, but he always said she had done most of the work with the pregnancy, labor and feeding, so it was his duty to do everything else. The older Elric continued to be up for many nights, for all of their five kids.

#4

Although she knew Edward loved their son very much, Winry knew something was different when Adrianne was born. She realized how jealous her husband was. Edward would have long conversations with her at night, rocking the baby gently, telling the little girl she would never date and any guy who dared to get close would pay with his life. Even being said with a sweet tone of voice, his smile was wicked and the golden eyes glistered in a very scary way. 

#5

Homeric fights were something common in the Elric-Rockwell house. When the children were born, Ed and Winry made a pact they would never raise their voice against each other in front of them and she wouldn't thrown screwdrives on her husband's head anymore, so their arguments were always filled with passive aggressive smiles. It was a good tactic, but Edward would always be put to sleep on the living room couch for enraging his wife.

But, most of times, Winry would just go downstairs and lay on his chest, before saying "You're stupid and I'm right.", followed by a gentle kiss. Edward would reply "Yes, yes.", before embrancing her tightly and sleep with her warmth close.

#6

Edward sat on the bed and cried silent tears when he returned home after Phillip was born. He didn't remember the last time he had cried like that. Their 5th child and Winry were on the hospital. Although the baby was well and she was recovering properly from the c-section, it was the first time in years they were apart.

He cried for the desperation he felt as realizing something was wrong on her labor, for feeling useless and the fear of losing them both. Noticing his father's sadness, Christopher called his younger siblings and the four of them slept on their parents' bed, next to him. Ed woke up surrounded by his children and those bad feelings on his chest were gone as soon as he saw their little faces. 

#7

They loved being parents, but they also loved their date nights. Edward was far from being romantic, but he knew how to swoon his wife properly. He learned how to cook for her, read automail books while she was on his lap or would make love slowly, always being sure she was plenty satisfied. 

#8

Edward's heart was tight when he saw Christopher's room empty for the first time, after he traveled to Rush Valley to complete his first training as a automail doctor. The boy was already 17.

On that night, Winry found her husband by their son's door, a sad look on his golden eyes while looking at his bed. She hugged his body and said he shouldn't worry, since he was going to be home soon. Edward hugged her back and kissed her forehead, before showing a big grim, replying their kid was going to be the best automail doctor ever.

#9

19-year-old Christopher swallowed hard before coming close to his father. The whole family was on Xing visiting. The moon was high in the sky and its reflection was floating on a small lake with water-lilies, Edward watching them. Christopher had never seen his father so upset before. 

He had asked Emperor Ling for Yu's hand in marriage in the middle of dinner and shocked everyone. 

Ling tried to protest, but Yu just stood up and called her father's attention, saying she was the one who confessed her feelings first. There was no hesitation on her dark eyes while the princess said she loved Christopher too and if her father didnt give them his blessing, she would kidnap him and elope.

Being her mother's daughter, Yu could be very scary when serious, making Ling Yao admitt defeat. He looked at Christopher with a diabolic expression, saying he was going to live in Xing for a year, before being approved by him. If he could fit on the country's culture, learn their language and defeat Lei Fan on a duel, he was going to be acknowledged as suitable husband for the future Empress. The princess just hugged him tightly, happilly and completely ignoring her father's demands. 

Edward screamed at his son, saying he was too young to get married and move to another country. Winry defended their child, saying they were already married and expecting him at his age. She knew her husband didn't have any real motives against their engagement, aside being worry over his first born. Edward was acting the same way when Alphonse decided to live in Xing was well. 

He continued to be in silence while Cristopher poured his young heart out, his fears of being apart from the princess and all the love he cultivated and felt for her. 

The older Elric looked at him and wondered how he ended up making such a great, sensitive and gentle person. His first born looked at his father with his sincere blue eyes and said he wanted to make her happy as his mother was.

Edward touched the top of his hair, surprising him and saying "I'm sure you will.", before hugging his child tightly and giving him his blessing.

Winry watched them at distance and smiled. 

#10

"They are just perfect, right? Your daughter made a great job." Edward said to Ling, with his brand new grandson sound asleep on his chest.

"Half of the credit belongs to your son." The Emperor replied, on the edge of tears, watching the little girl on his arms.

Their first night as grandparents was also the first night Ling and Edward agreed on something, so Winry and Lan Fan just smiled quietly at each other, waiting patiently until their husband's would allow them to hold the babies too.


End file.
